70th Hunger Games Submit Your Own Tributes
by H.M.T.H
Summary: It's the 70th Hunger Games and the games are on! Sumbit your own tributes and prepare for the game. Welcome welcome the time has come!
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Hunger Games fanfiction!  
It's the 70th Hunger Games. Submit your ****tributes****. Please either review or PM me with the following:**

Name:  
Gender:  
District:  
Background:  
Family:  
Any important friends?  
Volunteer or reaped?  
If reaped what's the reaction if volunteer why?:  
Best Skill:  
Do he/she survive the bloodbath?:  
Chariot outfit:  
Interview outfit:  
Interview goal: (charming, funny,ect)  
Any specific interview line?  
If he/she doesn't win any preferred way for him/her to die?:  
Anything else?:

**If everyone says survives bloodbath then I'll have to kill a few by my chose. Don't hate me if it's yours please!  
Winner will be a mystery until the end!  
Feel free to submit as many tributes as you like. First come first serve! I'll start the first chapter after all the tributes have been submitted. **

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. The Reaping District 1

**Yes I am finally starting!  
Anyway here is chapter 1: Reaping District 1  
I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters. That rightfully goes to Suzanne Collins.  
**  
District 1: Dally Condern  
My mother wakes me up while the sun is still rising. Of course, it is reaping day. "Dally hurry we must make you stunning!" Mom exclaims in a enthusiastic tone. This is the year I am going to volunteer. I tried last year but some girl, whose name I don't remember did first. I was extremely happy when she was killed. Sucker died at the hands of a tribute from an outline district. I dress in my red dress. All the other girls will be envious, I'm sure. Well they already are. I am the most beautiful girl of District 1, and most likely of all of Paneam.

My younger brother is dressed in a white shirt and black pants. No need for him to dress overly well he hasn't finished his training yet, so he isn't ready to volunteer.

My brother and I walk towards the town hall my mother and father in tow. Casteres is a plump women with green tinted skin and tall blue hair. She is district 1's escort. She smiles sweetly and tells how the Hunger Games was created. I zone out but luckily pay attention just in time to see Casteres stick her hand in the jar that contains the girls' names. Carli something is the one who is reaped. I've seen her training but seems at least two years younger than my 17 year old self, not ready for the Games. She walks onto the stage and introduces herself. "Any volunteers?" asks the escort. I shout out quickly before anyone else can. "I volunteer!" No one pays me much mind; this isn't an unusual experience here in District 1. A few girls glare, obviously jealous of my beauty.

"What is your name?" Casteres inquires. "Dolly Condern." I say with confidence  
Eventually the attention is taken away from me as Casteres goes to reap the boy tribute.  
I don't pay much attention to the boy who is picked but of course someone volunteers. Something with a M. He is big, tall, buff, and sturdy. He'll be difficult competition but I will take him down easily enough.  
My mom is the first to come in to tell me goodbye. She hugs me tight and has a few tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Mom I'll be back soon!" She smiles. "I know." There is no doubt that I will win.  
She gives me her necklace her mother has given her. Next is my father. He doesn't act as affectionate as my mom though. I am not surprised, my father and I have never gotten along. "If." he emphasizes on the word. "you come home then you will have proven yourself worthy to be a Condern." I can only nod at his harsh words. He leaves quickly enough. A few friends come but last is my brother. We've also have never been extremely close but he is visibly upset. "Come home Dall" is all says before walking out.

Mohegan Storm (castawaymatt117):  
I wake up bright and early. My parents are up as well. I am 17 and volunteering for The Hunger Games today. Both of my parents are victors from previous years. I've have been training since the day I learned to walk. Carrie and I trained everyday up until the day she volunteered, last year for the 69th Hunger Games.  
She had made it to the final two when she was viciously killed by a boy from district 7. My parents after that refused to consider her family after that, saying she was no daughter to them. I didn't see it that way.  
My anger when to all of district 7. This years tributes won't make it past the bloodbath.  
I dress appropriately and went to town hall. Some girl who is a year younger than me volunteers. I've seen her train, she's good, though nothing compared to me of course.  
The escort speaks. "Happy Hunger Game and may the odds be ever in your favor." The girl and I shake hands.  
My parents' goodbyes are swift and emotionless. I'll win and show them that they can be proud.

**  
Woof! *wipes sweat off forehead* How was that? Castaway I hope I did Mo well! Sorry this took so long. I should have District 2 up by Wed! I have a point system to send sponsor gifts to either the tribute you made up or your favorite!**

Everyone who submitted a tribute got 3 points.  
Each review gets you 1 point.  
Be the first one to answer a trivia question right get 4 points. (THG based)  
Opinion questions 2 points.

Points Cost:  
Bread: 3 points  
Soup: 5  
Cheese: 7  
Water: 2  
Matches: 2  
Knife: 10  
Spear: 10  
Sword: 10  
Arrow: 10  
Slingshot: 10

Anonymous reviewers just make sure to use the same name so I can keep track of your points!

See you Wednesday!


End file.
